Candy Cane Kisses
by randomlass
Summary: [Oneshot] Never, I repeat, never buy April candy canes.


**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**

Disclaimer: I don't Own TMNT!

* * *

She sat there staring at the elegant Christmas tree; bare of any decorations…but still elegant. She reached a bowl of popcorn, and pulled out a corneal.

She jumped a bit when there was a knock on her window. She winced realizing she poked her index finger with the needle while she was trying to string the popcorn.

Walking to the window with her sore finger in her mouth; she glared slightly at the figure smiling at her through the window.

"Donny," she frowned opening the window.

"April, I didn't know you were stringing popcorn," he said nervously.

She giggled a bit, and let him enter.

A bitter cold wind entering behind him.

She shut the window, shivering. She looked at her friend, glad he was in disguise and with a grocery bag in his hands.

"So, did you get them?" sh4e asked.

"You're lucky that I got them. I had to race this old lady to get them," he stated pulling out a box, "I got the last box."

"Thanks Don, I don't know what I'd do without you!" she smiled.

"I can only think of one thing…" he smiled.

"Don't say another word," she narrowed her eyes, taking the box from his hands, "so what about the others?"

"Leo's training," she rolled her eyes, "Mikey's checking out the toy store, Master Splinter is at one of his friends' homes, and Raph is busting heads with Casey."

"Casey sat that…GRR! That man makes me so mad," she growled, and turned on her heal, and set the box on the table next to the popcorn. She sat down and began to string popcorn again.

"But you two are an item. Why would he…"

"I thought Casey told you guys," she said.

"Told us what?" Don blinked, as he slipped off his disguise.

"We're no longer an item," she stated, "he and I broke up weeks ago."

"Oh…that's why you two didn't steal kisses in front of us anymore," Don stated.

"Yeah," she nodded, "OUCH!" She pricked her finger again.

"April, maybe you should take a break," Don suggested.

"I'll never get…"

"April, I'll help you," Don stated, "Besides, I doubt you will mind if I take over as popcorn stringer."

"Fine," she sighed, handing him the string of popcorn.

She watched as he did it quickly; she couldn't help but be amazed about how fast he finished, and with three stubby fingers on each hand.

She reached into the box, and pulled out a candy cane.

"Hey Don?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do ya wanna candy cane?"

"Wha?" he blinked.

"Don, you…"

"Sure, but I thought they were for decoration," Don shrugged.

She smirked, "Well…we can be the only ones who know."

"Fine," he sighed, "gives me the candy cane."

-One Hour later-

"Do you remember when we fist met, when Mikey kept on trying to flirt with me," she laughed, opening a fresh candy cane.

He smelled peppermint as he bit into yet another candy cane, smiling.

"You know what?" he swallowed.

"What?" she giggled.

"I saw that your relationship with Casey was going to die," he whispered.

"I did too, Donny, I did too," she nodded, "Even while I was with Casey…I always loved someone else."

She watched as his face fell a bit.

"He understood me more than others, and I consider him my best friend," she stuck her candy cane back in her mouth.

"Who?" he asked.

She blushed deep crimson, remembering all the times he helped her down from high places. She felt like a princess with her knight in shining armor's arms…but Casey only confused things.

"Do you really wanna know?" she smirked pulling the candy cane from her mouth.

He only nodded a bit.

"I hope this answers for you," she whispered setting her candy cane on the table, and then made her way towards him.

When she reached him she placed her hands on the sides of his head.

He tensed, heart beating quickly. He had always dreamed of this, but why here, why now?

She pulled him into a lip lock, kissing him with full passion.

She wasn't surprised when he immediately began kissing back.

The broke apart.

"April?"

"Yeah Don," she blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," five seconds of silence, "and Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go out and get some more candy canes?"

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


End file.
